


Stay

by Dynamic_Ideation



Category: Minority Report (TV 2015)
Genre: Cute, Dash is a clueless cinnamon roll, Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 14:52:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5052961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dynamic_Ideation/pseuds/Dynamic_Ideation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their workday is over but Dash isn't quite ready to go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

“Are you sure you want me to leave?” He asked, his long arm holding her door only slightly ajar, not quite prepared to open it enough to slip out.

Vega had turned away, expecting him to go quietly, leaving her to her thoughts…many of which revolved around him these days. She pondered over what his PreCrime days must have been like, how he felt about their work now, how she could keep both him and their city safe without destroying either. And…other things, if she was being honest, things that were outside of the realm of professionalism.

“…Because I could stay. You know, if you want me to.” They’d been together all day, tirelessly investigating future criminals. Wasn’t that enough? Damn him and his lack of social awareness.

The blues record she was playing switched to a new song as she searched for the words to tell him that she needed to be alone for just a moment, just so she could figure out why he was occupying her head space so often.

Dash’s face lit up as he recognized the song; he looked down at her and smiled, his usual charming and boyish smile. And damn it if he didn’t start _singing_. “You’re so sweet, you’re so fine. How I wish you were mine. Honey, I’ll be your love, you’ll be mine. You’ll be mine.” He was actually singing. Not horribly, but not well either. Vega gave him a look that was part exasperation, part adoration. Only he could make a blues song sound nerdy.

A panicked expression came over his face when he realized he’d been, sort of, serenading her. “Oh um, uh, Howlin’ Wolf,” he explained, “You’ll Be Mine, 1962.” Bless him and his lack of social awareness.

“You know what, please stay. It’s…been a long day, I bet you could stand to eat something that will taste great but clog your arteries. I’ve got just the thing.” Dash's smile spread across his face again as he pulled the door closed behind him, never breaking eye contact with Vega once.

**Author's Note:**

> DEFINITELY listen to Howlin' Wolf. Definitely do that.


End file.
